Krieger Pioneer
The Krieger Pioneer is the first of the heavy vehicles in Paradise City. It is a strong SUV that can handle a bump or two on the road. It also has decent speed and surprisingly good handling for such a heavy vehicle, which makes this an essential upgrade early on. Unfortunately, it still has the usual disadvantage of sub-par acceleration. The Pioneer isn't favorable for Stunt Run events due to its weight. It shines in Road Rage and Marked Man events, and its handling is decent enough for Race events if the player is aggressive enough. It's big and heavy, and it shows in all areas. How to Unlock Win 7 events and then shut it down. Performance The Krieger Pioneer is the first of the heavyweight Aggression boost vehicles that players can unlock. For an SUV, the Pioneer boasts impressive mid-range acceleration despite the sub-par low-range acceleration. It has a weak Boost stat of just 2, which hampers its versatility. Despite the decent mid-range acceleration, the Pioneer has low cruising and boosting top speeds that render it inefficient in Race events. For a heavy vehicle, the Pioneer features exceptional handling. Although it suffers from slight under-steer and a difficulty with drifts at lower speeds, at higher speeds, the Pioneer has a very responsive steering feel with little to no under-steer coupled with a responsive drift that makes it an excellent choice for Marked Man events earlier on. Heavy and large, the Pioneer is next to useless for Stunt Run events. With its strength rating of 9, Road Rage events are clearly where the Pioneer excels. It is able to perform easy Takedowns and is more than capable of doing battle in the crowded streets of Downtown Paradise. However, Road Rage events also show the Pioneer's disadvantages. For a heavy vehicle, the Pioneer loses an alarming amount of control when hit, making it easy to wreck. The weak boost also means that the Pioneer is easily left behind by other vehicles. The reason why the Pioneer becomes so unstable when hit is due to its poor suspension and top heavy body, similar to the Takedown 4x4. This SUV can brawl with the best, but the Takedown 4x4 is superior at low speed battles despite its reduced maneuverability. When using the E-brake to drift, the SUV feels a tad vague through the turn, but it does help in mid- and high-speed corners such as on Schembri Pass or Uphill Drive. For its weight class, it is the second most nimble thing on the road only having the 4x4 above it. Overall, and despite the drawbacks, the Pioneer is an essential car to have for any player earlier on in Burnout Paradise, due to its decent handling and brute strength. Resemblance The Krieger Pioneer is a mix of the Opel Antara & Audi Q7 with elements of the Infiniti FX-45, BMW X5, Lexus RX and Kia Sorento. The overall body shape resembles that of the Porsche Cayenne. The headlights resemble that of a 2007-2012 Hyundai Santa Fe, and the taillights resemble those of the 1999 Subaru Legacy. Burning Route Notes *Burnout Paradise's Free February Update lowered the Pioneer's speed rating from 4 to 1 and its boost rating from 3 to 2. *Any music played after the Cagney update has an added bass distortion effect, giving the illusion the music playing is coming from the car's stereo. The same applies to the Pioneer Super Gator and PCPD Pioneer. **However, applying a gold or platinum finish to the Pioneer will remove the bass distortion effect. *The bass effect only applies when driving in third person, and isn't present when in bumper cam. *The license plate reads "EU-SV-01", which stands for "Europe-SUV-01".